


1989

by puppyackles (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Writing Challenge March 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/puppyackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/139554724749/welcome-to-the-march-edition-of-the-supernatural">SPN Writing Challenge March 2016</a><br/>Prompt: <i>Time Travel</i><br/>↳ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyackles">puppyackles</a> vs. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames">elenajames</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1989

There’s a note on his nightstand. A note telling him he’s been brought twenty-six years into the past, to fix his mistakes. At first Castiel thinks it’s a joke, but when he can’t find his phone or laptop realization hits him. Somehow, and Castiel really doesn’t know how, he’s been brought back fifteen years into the past. All the way back to the year 1989.

Possibly the worst year of his life. No, scratch that. _Definitely_ the worst year of his life. In 1989, Castiel graduated high school, lost the love of his life, lost his family and had a near death experience. And now he’s been brought back to fix his mistakes.

* * *

The sun is shining and all the ‘80s rock music is working on Castiel’s nerves. They remind him way too much of Dean Winchester, the first and only love of his life. He finds his way to Sweet Treats, the coffee shop that used to be his big brother’s. Or, _is_ , for that matter. Castiel shakes off the uneasy feeling of walking around in a teenager’s body and opens the door to the coffee shop. Gabriel immediately spots him.

“Hey, ‘lil bro!” Gabriel says cheerfully. A tad too cheerful if you ask Castiel. Without giving him an answer, Castiel walks up to the counter and orders his usual Capuccino. Gabriel frowns at him from behind the counter, “Somethin’ wrong?”

Castiel quickly shakes his head no and takes the cup from his brother’s hands, sliding a five dollar bill on the counter. Gabriel eyes him curiously before taking the five dollar bill and putting it away. He leans on the counter and puts his head in his hands. “Okay, Cassie, spill. You look like you’re going to puke. Did you drink too much last night with Dean-o?”

Castiel’s eyes widen at the mention of Dean. _Was he still together with Dean_? Without replying, Castiel turns around and sits down at one of the many empty tables. Gabriel comes and sits down next to him, obviously waiting for an answer. “Hello, earth to Cassie, you still here?”

Castiel turns to face his brother and starts explaining.

* * *

“You’re crazy.” Gabriel says, taking a sip from his own coffee. “You must’ve hit your head a little too hard yesterday, Cassie.”

Castiel groans and buries his head in his hands. “I am not crazy, Gabriel.” He tries for what must be the fourth time. “I come from the future. I can prove it.” Castiel rummages through his bag and he holds up the book he’s currently reading. Or, well, in 2015.

Gabriel frowns and takes the book from his brother’s hands. “And what are you trying to prove with this, Cassie?” Castiel rolls his eyes and snatches the book out of Gabriel’s hands, turning to the first page. He places the book on the table and points at the date.

“Written in 2005.” He states, crossing his arms. Gabriel frowns and closes the book, opening his mouth say something when his gaze drifts over Castiel’s shoulder.

“Are you still together in the future?” Gabriel asks, nodding at the person entering Gabriel’s coffee shop. Castiel turns his gaze to find no one other than Dean Winchester making his way over to them. Well, _fuck_.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean greets, a goofy smile on his face. He kisses Castiel’s cheek and sits down in the chair next to Castiel. He nods at Gabriel, wrapping an arm around Castiel. “Gabriel.”

Gabriel stands up and takes his coffee, leaving the two of them alone without another word. Castiel swallows awkwardly, running his finger over the rim of the cup. Castiel got together with Dean in spring 1987 and after a bitter two years they parted in summer 1989 to never cross paths again. Castiel looks at the calendar hanging on the wall, _April 25th_.

“Are you okay?” Castiel looks up at the sound of Dean’s voice and blinks stupidly. He didn’t remember Dean being so, to summarize, _drop dead gorgeous_. “Cas, buddy, you’re worrying me over here.”

Castiel shakes his head. “Yeah, uhm, I’m fine, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean studies Castiel’s face and frowns. “Just yesterday you were literally dancing around our dorm. Seriously, what’s wrong?”

Castiel sighs, taking a sip of his coffee. “A lot.”

* * *

_BEEP  
Hey babe, it’s Dean. Just lettin’ you know I’m gonna be late. Again. Boss is bein’ a dick, again. Say hi to Claire Bear for me, don’t bother waiting on me for dinner, okay? Love you._

The phone clicks off with a beep and Castiel puts the device on his chest, smiling at nothing in particular. “Claire,” He yells up the stairs, “it’s time for dinner.”

He waits until he hears the familiar sound of Claire’s small feet running down the stairs before cooking dinner.


End file.
